


Forget me not

by Mieri



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lost Memories, M/M, Tags Are Hard, clumsy gyu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieri/pseuds/Mieri
Summary: Eran amigos de la infancia inseparables, pero después del incidente todo cambio, son separados. Mingyu es obligado a cambiarse de ciudad y colegio dejando atrás a su amigo sin poder despedirse, debido a esto perdió todo contacto con el otro, aún eran jóvenes y Wonwoo jamás fue como el resto, no tenía redes sociales ni móvil, así que no tenía medios con los que comunicarse con él después de la separación. Cuando después de años se vuelven a reencontrar Wonwoo no sabe quién es el enorme gigante.





	1. Promesas de infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo empezará con un pequeño relato del pasado de uno de ellos que está relacionado con el nombre del capítulo. Advierto que más adelante en la trama trataré temas más delicados (como violencia, self-hate, bullying, etc), siempre pondré una advertencia en los capítulos en los que aparezcan, quería avisar antes por si alguien es más sensible y desea evitar esos temas. Espero que os gusta.

_El pequeño niño se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo del parque con grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus rosadas mejillas mientras miraba a sus raspadas rodillas, sorbió su nariz y esperó por su mejor amigo que como siempre llegaba tarde, ahora que se encontraba en aquella situación supo que debió esperarlo en la puerta del colegio, pero tenía muchas ganas de jugar con el gato que se encontraron en el parque un rato más._

_Y a causa de eso los abusones del colegio lo empujaron al suelo en cuanto lo vieron solo, cuando cayó sus rodillas se rasparon con las piedrecitas de la arena, el gato había salido corriendo en cuanto los abusones aparecieron y ahora el pequeño niño se encontraba en el suelo solo con sus rodillas lastimadas y aquellos horribles niños riéndose de él, pero aquello duró poco._

_El pequeño niño escuchó los pasos apresurados que seguramente pertenecían a su mejor amigo y entonces “¡Hey, dejad a Wonu en paz!” gritaba mientras miraba con odio a aquellos niños, quienes se burlaron un poco más antes de salir corriendo de allí, el niño se arrodilló delante de su amigo “¿Por qué no me esperaste?” sus grandes ojos cayeron en seguida en la sangre que caía de la rodilla derecha del pequeño._  
_“Lo siento, Gyu” Wonwoo volvió a sorber su nariz mientras miraba fijamente el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo a los ojos “Solo quería ver a Manchitas” su voz se quebró antes de lloriquear y frotar sus ojos furiosamente._  
_Mingyu suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su mejor amigo antes de ayudarle a levantarse “Wonu, no estoy enfadado, solo preocupado que no pudiera llegar antes” Wonwoo le miró como una pequeña sonrisa y con ojos acuosos debido al dolor de sus rodillas “Prometí que siempre te protegería, pero…” aquello entristecía a Mingyu, él había roto su promesa y se sentía mal.  
_Wonwoo sacudió la cabeza en negación y cogió su mano “Me protegiste, Gyu” su gran sonrisa consiguió que su amigo se alegrara un poco “Ellos se fueron” entonces señalo por donde esos abusones se habían ido y pronto su amigo simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa en la cual podía ver aquel pequeño colmillo.__

_____ _

_Mingyu arrastró a su mejor amigo hasta la gran fuente del parque donde limpió la suciedad de las lastimadas rodillas y puso una bonita tirita de gatitos que siempre llevaba encima porque sabía que Wonwoo amaba esas, después de todo los gatos eran su animal favorito. Y supo que a su amigo le gustaron las tiritas cuando vió que la sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y daba saltitos de alegría habiendo ya olvidado el incidente que había pasado hace poco._

-ooo-

El silencio de la pequeña habitación se veía interrumpido por ruidosos ronquidos y balbuceos incoherentes que soltaba el chico mientras dormía, se encontraba desparramado en la cama casi cayendo de ella, su cabeza estaba colgando por uno de los bordes, su almohada ya olvidada en el frío suelo y la sábana debajo de la cama, cómo acabó así ni él sabría explicarlo, simplemente se movía bastante al dormir. Pero eso no era todo aparte de ser muy inquieto durante las noches era un dormilón, al cual ni el sonido de una explosión lo despertaría.

Y esto ya le había ocasionado varios problemas, porque todas sus clases de la universidad eran por la mañana pero él jamás conseguía escuchar la alarma del despertador, así que le suplicó a su amigo, con quien compartía dormitorio que lo despertará por las mañanas, que no le importaba el método que empleará, ya que no quería seguir llegando tarde a sus clases.

Por eso esa mañana Minghao estaba en la cocina llenando un cubo con agua helada para ayudar a despejar a su amigo ya que no podía despertar como una persona normal, pateó la puerta para abrirla y caminó hacia la cama donde encontró a su amigo durmiendo de manera extraña otra vez. Nunca podría entender como Mingyu podía siquiera dormir de aquella manera, había incluso mañanas que se había encontrado con la cabeza literalmente colgando de la cama y completamente roja.

Después de que el agua helada hiciera contacto con la piel bronceada del chico se escuchó un ruidoso jadeo proveniente del chico “Buenos días, Gyu” dijo con un tono alegre el chico chino mientras intentaba no reírse de la cara que tenía Mingyu en esos momentos y salió de la habitación para que su amigo pudiera asimilar que había pasado.

Mingyu temblaba a causa de la helada agua, su cerebro todavía estaba adormilado y por eso no podía estar completamente seguro de que había pasado hace un segundo, pero no le importaba mucho para ser sincero, así que se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia y se dirigió al pequeño baño para darse una ducha caliente que le despejará un poco más y entonces se uniría a Minghao para desayunar.

Ya era octubre y por eso las temperaturas estaban empezando a bajar y el clima era más fresco y eso hacía que tuviera que cambiar la estrategia para despertar al dormilón de su amigo, porque por nada en el mundo deseaba que se volviera a resfriar jamás, ya que Mingyu se convertía en un koala quejica y necesitado, y Minghao odiaba tener a alguien tan grande subido a su chepa mientras estornudaba y lo llenaba de mocos, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a pasar por aquel infierno otra vez.

Mingyu entró en la cocina donde se encontró a su amigo desayunando “Buenos días, Hao” anunció con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la espalda perezosamente “¿Hay sobras de ayer?”  
“Nope” dijo mientras masticaba los últimos cereales que quedaban “La nevera está vacía y estamos en bancarrota” se encogió de hombros cuando el otro se giró a mirarle con un puchero.  
“¿Entonces qué desayuno?” Mingyu aún así abrió la nevera para ver si había algo que pudiera salvar, todo lo que encontró fue algo negro al fondo de la nevera que no sabía bien lo que era y no se atrevía a descubrirlo “Vacío…” lloriqueaba mientras miraba la completamente vacía nevera frente a él “¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?” se quejó mientras se tiraba del pelo desesperado.  
Su amigo rodó los ojos ante su dramática respuesta y empujó el bol de cereales hacia él “Come unos pocos”  
La sonrisa de Mingyu iluminó su cara y cogió el bol agradecido “¿Pero que vamos a hacer?” habló con la boca llena de cereales y el chico lo miró con asco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado algunos de los gestos tan desagradables de su amigo no significaba que era inmune a ellos.  
“Por favor, come con la boca cerrada” el alto sólo ofreció una sonrisa enseñando su colmillo en respuesta y Minghao suspiró cansado “No te preocupes, un amigo buscaba gente para trabajar y te ofrecí y yo empezaré a dar algunas clases en el estudio de danza con Soonyoung”  
“¿Y donde voy a trabajar?” preguntó ahora curioso el chico dejando el bol en el fregadero para limpiarlo.  
Minghao se levantó de la silla y cogió su mochila “Empiezas el lunes a las cinco en la cafetería frente el campus” le informó antes de salir del pequeño apartamento que compartían.

Mingyu fue a su habitación donde cogió su mochila para salir corriendo detrás de su amigo que como siempre no lo esperaba, y esto era debido a que el más alto siempre se tenía que parar a todos los animales que viera de camino a la universidad y Minghao odiaba llegar tarde y por eso no lo esperaba. Cuando salió del apartamento se encontró primero al gato de la vecina que lo saludó frotándose entre sus piernas con cariño, muchas veces el pequeño gatito saltaba del balcón de la vecina al de ellos y pasaba la tarde con ellos y agradececían la cálida compañía ya que no podían permitirse una mascota.

Llegó a clase justo a tiempo, antes de que entrara se encontró con el profesor que lo juzgaba con la mirada sabiendo que había llegado por los pelos, Mingyu era bastante conocido en la universidad y no solo por su increíble físico, sino porque el contraste de su personalidad y su físico era abismal, él era muy torpe y despistado y había tenido algún que otro accidente por la universidad, como rodar escaleras abajo con un montón de libros, tropezar en la cafetería de la universidad y tirar su bandeja de comida encima de uno de los profesores y muchas más accidentes que no quiere recordar.

Sus ojos rastrearon la sala hasta que vió a su amigo y fue corriendo a sentarse junto a él, Minghao como siempre llegaba antes que él y por eso era quien se encargaba de guardarle un sitio al alto para poder sentarse juntos durante las duras clases y tener a alguien al lado para hablar cuando las clases se hicieran interminables. Y así eran todos sus días, cuando entre los dos tenían algo ahorrado entonces los viernes salían con Soonyoung por la noche como cualquier otro universitario para perder el norte y relajarse de la larga semana que habían tenido.

La vida de Mingyu era bastante monótona y no es que se quejara pero en ella echaba en falta alguien muy importante para él, y entonces ya todo sería perfecto, pero hacía años que no había vuelto a saber de él y eso lo entristecía. Mingyu había hecho lo imposible por encontrarle pero era como si él se hubiera esfumado.

-ooo-

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora se encontraba en la cafetería siguiendo al amigo de Minghao, llamado Seokmin, que le estaba enseñando cómo preparar algunos de los cafés, le explicaba que ofertas tenían esa semana y que no se preocupara y lo tomará con calma que el encargado que tenían era muy amable y entendía que los nuevos siempre cometían errores.

Pero es que no conocían a Mingyu, en menos de media hora casi hizo explotar la cafetera cuando estaba intentando hacer el café para ese chico tan borde que acababa de entrar y lo trataba como si no fuera nadie y eso lo hacía ponerse aún más nervioso.

Seokmin se acercó al nervioso chico “Tranquilo Mingyu, esto le pasa a cualquiera” le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas y se pusó hacer el café.  
El chico que esperaba bufó “Porque no contratan a gente que no sea tan inútil, tengo prisa” miraba su reloj de muñeca mientras gruñía cabreado.  
Mingyu le hubiera callado la boca con gusto si no hubiera sido su primer cliente, pero agradeció a Seokmin por intervenir “Aquí tiene sus cafés y sentimos mucho la demora” hizo una reverencia hacia el otro chico que tomó los cafés y se fue de allí sin decir nada.  
Cuando por fin había salido los dos suspiraron tranquilos “¿Siempre son tan bordes los clientes?” Mingyu ahora temía por tener que aguantar a capullos a diario no solo en la universidad sino también en su trabajo.  
El otro se reía “Jun es un regular de la cafetería, no siempre es así, tendrá un mal día. Y bueno como en todos los sitios siempre hay gente borde, pero nosotros siempre tenemos que despachar con una sonrisa” explicaba con calma a lo que solo suspiró Mingyu.

Mingyu tiene un mal pasado con la gente que se cree que son superiores al resto, siempre defendió al más débil contra los abusones porque no entendía ese tipo de comportamiento, él también era fuerte y alto para su edad y aún así jamás pensó en hacer daño a nadie, no había mayor injusticia que esa y lo odiaba. Por eso después del accidente intentó evitar a los abusones tanto como pudo porque se lo prometió a su madre, pero habían momentos en los que él no podía simplemente ser un espectador y ya está.

El trabajar con Seokmin era muy agradable y el resto de la tarde pasó como si nada, el resto de clientes eran muy agradables y todos conocían al chico que les presentaba Mingyu con una gran sonrisa y les decía alegre que ya por fin tenía ayuda en la cafetería y podría tomárselo con algo más calma. Su primer día salió tal y como lo esperaba, bueno no esperaba casi romper la cafetera, romper algunos vasos y entrar al servicio de mujeres para limpiar cuando todavía había una señora mayor, aquello para él fue lo peor, la mujer se reía mientras él sentía sus mejillas arder por la verguenza. 

Pero fue muy agradable trabajar allí, era tranquilo y la mayoría de clientes eran los universitarios, de los cuales muchos los conocía de cara y eran bastante más agradables que su primer cliente, ya que entendían que era su primer día allí y se lo tomaban con calma porque lo conocían de la universidad.

Después de salir del trabajo fue directo al estudio de danza para recoger a Minghao y así comer fuera porque aún tenían la nevera vacía, no le molestaba porque siempre disfrutaba de una noche fuera del apartamento para divertirse con sus amigos. Cuando llegó Minghao y Soonyoung le estaban esperando fuera con las bolsas deportivas los saludó con un amplia sonrisa y corrió hacía ellos, caminaron hacía uno de los bares de alrededor para comer comida basura y así explicarles cómo le había ido su primer día en el trabajo. 

-ooo-

El sonido estridente del despertador hizo que el bulto que se encontraba bajo las sábanas se removiera, una fina mano salió del escondrijo y apago la alarma con suavidad y cuando todo estaba en silencio gruñó cansado por no querer levantarse, pero debía hacerlo, ahora se arrepentía de haber estado hasta las tantas leyendo, pero sabía que lo volvería hacer como cada noche porque valía la pena para él.

Estiró sus brazos y escuchó el crujir de sus huesos, cuando se desperezó se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del apartamento, se preparó su café con calma y disfruto de éste en silencio como adoraba hacer cada mañana, cuando lo terminó dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se dirigió a la otra habitación que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada.

La abrió de par en par sin cuidado y se dirigió hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar toda la luz de la mañana, luego se giró para ver a su amigo intentando esconderse de la luz que entraba por la ventana así que le quitó las sábanas para que no pudiera taparse con ellas.

“Despierta Soonyoung” dijo con voz calmada y cuando vio que su amigo solo hundía más la cara en la almohada se enfadó así que lo pateó fuera de la cama y éste cayó de culo al suelo.  
Soonyoung se frotaba su adolorido trasero mientras lloriqueaba por el maltrato “Wonu porque no eres más cariñoso”  
Wonwoo levantó una ceja “No seas molesto y prepárate o llegarás tarde” fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Wonwoo todavía no comprendía cómo había aceptado compartir apartamento con Soonyoung, era alguien ruidoso y desordenado todo lo contrario a él, pero en aquel entonces solo tenía a Jun y a Soonyoung, y como Jun se suponía que iba a volver a china, ellos habían empezado a vivir juntos en aquel pequeño apartamento que estaba cerca de la universidad y ahora se arrepentía pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque no era tan mala persona como para abandonar a su amigo para irse a vivir con Jun cuando sabía que Soonyoung no podía pagar el alquiler solo.

Su camino a la universidad fue corto y tranquilo, no tenía más amigos que ellos dos y no le importaba porque él era una persona bastante callada y no se sentía cómodo cuando alguien desconocido se acercaba a hablar con él, pero gracias a su afilada mirada todos siempre se mantuvieron alejados y lo agradecía. 

Como siempre llegó a clase antes que nadie y se sentó, sacó el libro que había estado leyendo anoche para seguir con la lectura y esperar hasta que llegara el profesor, la clase se fue llenando de alumnos que se iban sentando con sus amigos y hablaban animadamente mientras él intentaba leer, cuando el volumen del ruido lo superó cerró su libro y bufó molesto, sabiendo que ahora ya solo le quedaba esperar hasta que llegara el profesor para poder volver al silencio y rezó para que no tardará en llegar a clase.

La mañana pasó rápido y al acabar las clases se encontraba de camino a la más pequeña cafetería que tenía la universidad, porque ahí sabía que podría disfrutar de su almuerzo en tranquilidad sin ningún alboroto porque todos los alumnos iban a la principal porque ésta estaba algo lejos, pero a él no le importó ya que mientras comía podía leer un rato más antes de empezar su turno en la biblioteca de la universidad, trabajo que amaba.

Había empezado a trabajar en la biblioteca de la universidad durante su primer año y desde que él empezó a trabajar allí ya nadie iba a enrollarse con otros entre los pasillos de la gran biblioteca, porque Wonwoo odiaba que los inútiles fueran allí a jugar y si veía que no respetaban las normas y molestaban les echaba y no les dejaba volver a entrar, no había segundas oportunidades con él. Algunos alumnos se quejaron pero cuando el rector fue a hablar con el chico de la biblioteca y éste le dijo por qué los había expulsado del recinto no pudo decir nada y la biblioteca pasó a ser territorio de Wonwoo.

Por eso ya casi nadie iba a no ser que de verdad quisieran estudiar o buscarán un libro para algún trabajo, nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira del bibliotecario, los que más miedo tenían de pisar la biblioteca eran los de primer año después de escuchar todos los rumores que circulaban, que no eran ciertos, porque Wonwoo no echaría a nadie simplemente por estornudar, pero eso eran lo que contaban.

No le importó porque si había menos gente más tranquilo estaría él a la hora de ordenar los libros y seguir leyendo, porque si nadie necesitaba su ayuda para buscar un libro entonces aprovechaba el tiempo para hacer trabajos pendientes, estudiar o leer en este orden siempre. 

Llevaba dos horas ya sentado en la silla leyendo y sentía como sus extremidades se entumecían, así que se levantó y se estiró dejando salir un suave suspiró, cuando hacía eso Jun siempre se reía de él diciendo que parecía un gato estirándose y él acababa pegando al chino por reírse de él. Siempre lo comparaban con un gato, por sus comportamientos y gestos y cuando supieron cuánto le gustaban los gatos empezaron a decir que él también era uno.

Paseó por los pasillos revisando que todo estaba en su sitio y colocando los libros que los estudiantes dejaban en las mesas, y también vigilando que se estuvieran comportando y no haciendo cosas impropias en la biblioteca, cuando vió que todo estaba en calma volvió hacia el pequeño escritorio de la recepción y se sentó, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, estaba cansado pero todavía le quedaban otras dos horas por delante, no sabía si lo aguantaría sin quedarse dormido.

Levantó la cabeza cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a su amigo entrar con una amplia sonrisa y dos cafés en sus manos y Wonwoo no pudo estar más agradecido en aquel momento. Jun se acercó al mostrador y le paso su café que fue recibido de buena gana, el chico pegó un gran sorbo y esperó a que el café lo despertará un poco.

Jun se reía flojito de sus expresiones “Veo que te hacía falta” el chico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía bebiendo “Me quedaré por aquí estudiando antes de ir a ver a Jeonghan” y sin más se fue a una de las mesas más cercanas para empezar a estudiar, sabía que Wonwoo no le respondería y por eso no esperó respuesta alguna.

Se había olvidado que hoy tocaba visita con Jeonghan y la verdad no se encontraba de ánimos para ir, lo veía una pérdida de tiempo porque después de tantos años aún seguía estancado sin poder avanzar, él ya no creía que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, después del accidente todo cambió drásticamente o eso es lo que le dijo su madre porque él no recordaba nada de lo que pasó y tampoco podía decir si algo había cambiado.

Y desde ese día que despertó en el hospital ha estado viendo a Jeonghan para intentar arreglar su cabeza, pero aún siguen sin poder hacerlo y ya no sabe si aún después de tantos años él puede volver a ser quien era, pero a veces le asustaba un poco saber quién fue antes del accidente. 

Gracias a eso las dos horas pasaron volando mientras él se comía la cabeza preguntándose cómo iría la visita, en silencio Jun caminó hacia él con sus cosas ya recogidas y esperaron hasta que llegara el chico del siguiente turno en la biblioteca, después caminaron hasta la parada de autobús y esperaron, la clínica estaba bastante lejos de la universidad e hicieron el camino en completo silencio, no era incomodo, Jun ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo se perdiera en sus pensamientos cuando se dirigían a la clínica.

Cuando llegaron la recepcionista les recibió con una sonrisa como siempre y les dijo que esperarán en la sala para ser llamados, a los veinte minutos o así Jeonghan salió de la sala y saludó a los dos con una amplia sonrisa y le dijo a Wonwoo que lo siguiera como siempre.

Esperó hasta que el chico se acomodó en la silla “¿Qué tal te fue la semana, Wonwoo?” siempre empezaban las sesiones con una amena conversación y por eso quizás habían casi entablado una pequeña amistad.  
Wonwoo se encogió de hombros y suspiró “Como siempre, me levanto voy a la universidad, como y luego voy a trabajar a la biblioteca, cuando acaba mi turno vuelvo a casa y cenó, me voy a dormir y cuando despierto el ciclo se repite” explica calmadamente mientras mira a su psicólogo.  
“¿Entonces todo sigue igual? ¿Ninguna novedad?” y con aquella pregunta se refería a si Wonwoo había conseguido recordar algo de su pasado.  
El chico negó con la cabeza “No he recordado nada y no creo que lo vaya hacer” dijo sin mirar al chico que seguramente lo miraba con una triste sonrisa, no es que no quisiera recordar es simplemente que ya estaba cansado de intentarlo y no poder recordar.  
Jeonghan suspiró suavemente ante aquellas palabras, podía ver como aquello todavía seguía afectando al chico aunque ahora lo enmascarará mejor “Wonwoo lo harás, todo lleva tiempo” le explicaba con dulzura al pesimista chico que solo negaba con la cabeza y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de esa pequeña conversación la sesión no duró mucho más porque Wonwoo decía que no se encontraba bien y ya debía marcharse, Jeonghan sabía que el chico estaba triste por no poder recordar su pasado pero que seguía yendo allí aún cuando parecía que ya había perdido toda esperanza, y solo por eso el psicólogo dejo que se marchará más temprano de lo normal porque sabía que si el estado anímico de Wonwoo no era bueno éste se cerraría por banda y la sesión no serviría para nada, ya tenía suficiente experiencia con él como para saberlo.

Cuando Wonwoo salió se despidió de él con un apretón de manos y salió sin mirar a Jun que lo siguió callado, sabiendo que la sesión no había ido bien, así que prefirió acompañar a Wonwoo hasta el apartamento sin cruzar una palabra y le envió un mensaje informando a Soonyoung de que no estaba de humor y sería mejor darle su espacio por hoy, el chico enseguida le respondió diciendo que se escondería en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por sesiones como esa era por las cuales se planteaba si eran de verdad necesarias, porque él seguía sin recordar nada y quizás no las dejaba porque se sentía culpable con su madre, no podía borrar la cara que hizo la mujer cuando no la reconoció al despertar en aquella cama de hospital, luego tuvo que convivir con ella en aquella casa de la cual no recordaba nada y por eso seguía yendo a terapia para algún día poder recordar aquella mujer y aquella casa que alguna vez llamó hogar.


	2. Primeros encuentros

_La primera vez que vio al chico se asustó un poco, él estaba corriendo por el parque con sus amigos al escondite cuando escucho pequeños lloriqueos y pensó que podría ser un gatito herido y por eso siguió buscando hasta que encontró un pequeño niño hecho bolita en el suelo mientras lloraba, Mingyu se alarmó y se acercó corriendo a él para ver si estaba bien._

_Sin miedo acarició la cabecita del niño que lloraba, ante el tacto éste pegó un pequeño saltito asustado “¿Estás bien?” Mingyu preguntó mientras sus ojos caían sobre algunos morados que tenía en sus piernas y se alarmó cuando vio los raspones en las rodillas “¿Qué te ha pasado?”_  
El niño lo miraba atemorizado mientras temblaba “¿M-me vas a p-pegar también?” su voz fue un mero susurro que Mingyu casi no entendió debido a los sollozos que soltaba el chico.  
Mingyu negó furiosamente con su cabeza “Claro que no” frunció el ceño mientras volvía a mirar las heridas del pequeño niño “¿Quién te ha hecho esto?” señaló a sus rodillas y a los moratones.  
“L-los otros niños del parque” sorbió su nariz y empezó a frotarse los acuosos ojos para dejar de llorar “No q-querían jugar conmigo” lloriqueaba mientras le explicaba aquel niño lo que había pasado.  
“No pueden pegarte solo por eso” bufó Mingyu enfadado “Pues entonces jugaré yo solo contigo”  
Los ojos de aquel niño se abrieron con sorpresa “¿J-jugarás conmigo?” preguntó con temor aún no creyéndose aquello.  
Mingyu asintió alegremente mientras le ofrecía una gran sonrisa “Pues claro, ahora somos amigos” ofreció su mano para ayudar al niño a levantarse y éste temeroso la aceptó “Me llamo Kim Mingyu”  
“J-jeon Wonwoo” respondió el otro niño con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa “Amigos” susurro alegre mientras seguía aquel chico para jugar junto a él. 

_Después de aquel encuentro los dos se volvieron inseparables y se pasaban todas las tardes ellos dos juntos jugando en el parque. Mingyu no se podía creer que iban al mismo colegio porque nunca lo había visto antes en el recreo y eso era porque Wonwoo le daba miedo salir y encontrarse con los abusones del colegio, pero ahora que tenía a su amigo pudo salir al recreo como los otros niños y jugar tranquilamente porque sabía que Mingyu siempre lo protegería._

-ooo-

Aquella mañana sorprendentemente Mingyu se despertó solo y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, siempre amanecía más alegre que de costumbre cuando tenía sueños sobre su amigo de la infancia, el cual no había visto en años y más cuando era de uno de sus mejores recuerdos, de cómo conoció al adorable Wonwoo. 

No se arrepentía de lo que ocurrió aquel día, porque lo hizo para protegerlo, lo que sí lamenta es que no luchó lo suficiente para que su madre lo escuchara antes de que decidiera hacer eso. Y se odia por haber sido tan pequeño y no haberse podido quedar junto a Wonwoo, pero eso no le impidió buscarlo durante años pero jamás encontró nada sobre el mayor y aquello le dolía porque nadie podía desaparecer ¿o sí?

Cuando salió de su habitación con una sonrisa Minghao alzó una ceja intrigado, no era la primera vez que se levantaba solo pero si era raro y cuando pasaba se debía a que soñaba con algunos recuerdos del pasado que envolvían a cierto chico que lo traía loco desde que lo conoció en el colegio y le apenaba que Mingyu siguiera tan centrado en alguien que quizás jamás volvería a ver, ¿por qué cuáles eran las probabilidades que estuviera en esa universidad cuando ni siquiera vivía en aquella ciudad?

“¿Otra vez?” fue todo lo que pregunto el chino antes de recibir un asentimiento por confirmación y después una muy alegre sonrisa.  
Mingyu se preparó unos cereales mientras canturreaba animado “He soñado con la primera vez que lo ví, era tan pequeño que pensé que yo era más mayor” reía sobre aquello al recordar la confusión que tuvo cuando supo que Wonwoo era un año mayor que él siendo tan pequeño.  
No quería ser quien rompiera aquella burbuja pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su amigo “Min” el mencionado volteó para mirarle “¿Sabes que puede que Wonwoo siga viviendo allí?” solo asintió sin entender qué tenía eso que ver con su buen humor “Puede que no os volváis a ver o que simplemente él ya no quiera verte” explicó calmadamente pero sintiéndose mal al decirle aquello a su amigo.  
El más alto negó con la cabeza “Wonu no es así, seguro que se pone a llorar cuando me vuelva a ver y vea que aún soy más alto que él” reía mientras se imaginaba aquel chico quejandose.

Nada podría cambiar su humor en esos momentos, porque todos los recuerdos que compartía con su amigo de la infancia eran los que más atesoraba y sabía que se volverían a encontrar y serían inseparables otra vez como cuando eran pequeños. Si Wonwoo no lo había buscado sus razones tendría, y a lo mejor si lo hizo pero como Mingyu cambió de ciudad y colegio no lo pudo encontrar y ahora se había mudado a la capital y entendía que les costará encontrarse, él tampoco había tenido suerte encontrando a su amigo, así que entendía cuán difícil era.

Así que sin desanimarse salió junto a su amigo y caminaron hacia la universidad tranquilamente, hoy se había despertado de mejor humor que nunca y algo le decía que su semana iba a ser mucho mejor, simplemente tenía un presentimiento.

La mañana acabó antes de que se dieran cuenta y mientras salían se encontraron con Soonyoung que corrió hacía ellos y les dijo de ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto hace poco, había ido con su amigos y les había encantado, era barato, el servicio agradable y la comida estaba deliciosa y al escuchar aquello los otros dos asintieron sin más.

Soonyoung estaba robando patatas fritas del plato de Minghao cuando este se distraía con el móvil “Un día de estos me encontraron muerto en mi cuarto” se quejaba el chico mientras masticaba, los otros dos se rieron porque el mayor siempre les había contado cómo su amigo lo despertaba cada mañana y cuando lo escuchaban Mingyu agradecía de tener a Minghao como amigo.  
“¿Qué te hizo?” preguntó el más alto curioso mientras pegaba un bocado a la hamburguesa que le acaban de traer.  
El chico bufó “Me pateó en la cara” se quejó mientras recordaba como lo habían despertado “Me decía que no tenía tiempo que llegaba tarde y faltaba como una hora para las clases” los otros dos sabían que Soonyoung vivía a diez minutos de la universidad “¿Os lo podéis creer?” decía indignado por el maltrato.  
“Ves Min, yo siempre te trato muy bien” se reía el chico chino cuando vio el ceño fruncido del más mayor.  
Soonyoung cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho “No es justo, ¿por qué no cambiamos de compañeros?” le preguntó a Mingyu con una amplia sonrisa.  
El más alto negó con la cabeza fuertemente “Ni loco, no quiero ser despertado a patadas cada mañana” ahora se unía a la risa de su amigo.  
“Sois los peores conmigo” masculló indignado antes de seguir robandole patatas al chino y entonces se levantó de golpe “Mierda” rebusco entre sus bolsillos y sacó dinero suficiente para pagar su comida.  
Minghao se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido por el brinco que pegó el mayor de la nada “¿Qué te pasa?”  
Soonyoung sonrío con una mueca “Me he olvidado que me tocaba hacer la compra a mi esta semana, me va a matar”  
“Por eso te despierta así, te lo mereces” refutó el chino mientras masticaba sus patatas.  
Ignoro el comentario que hizo su amigo “Nos vemos luego, adiós” y salió corriendo antes de que pudieran responder.  
Minghao suspiraba “No sé cómo alguien puede aguantar vivir con alguien como Soonyoung, yo también lo patearía para despertarlo” el comentario hizo que Mingyu empezará a reírse escandalosamente y el resto de clientes los mirará, no les importo.

Y era en momentos como esos en los que más deseaba que él estuviera allí, porque amaba compartir su felicidad y sabía que el chico también estaría riendo más silenciosamente y de aquella forma tan adorable en la que arrugaba su nariz, y Mingyu realmente podía imaginarse aquel pequeño chico allí sentado, aunque no podía imaginarse cómo sería ahora, aún podía ver aquel chico de quince años.

Por mucho que Minghao dijera que era muy improbable que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar, Mingyu jamás dudo de que se volverían a reencontrar porque desde que se conocieron había algo que siempre los atrajó el uno al otro y no importaba cuan fuerte pelearán siempre volvían a ser los mejores amigos, por eso él sabía que cuando sus caminos se cruzaran una vez más se sentirían atraídos el uno al otro como en el pasado.

Después de comer allí Minghao se dirigió de vuelta al apartamento para estudiar y Mingyu decidió pasar por la biblioteca antes de ir a trabajar a la cafetería, debido a que necesitaba unos libros que les había recomendado su profesor para el trabajo. Pero se arrepintió pisar un pie dentro de aquel lugar en cuanto vio al chico desagradable de la cafetería detrás del mostrador mirando su móvil.

Con una mueca de desagrado paso por al lado del mostrador sin volver a mirar aquel chico que lo ignoró por completo, y allí confirmo Mingyu que aquel chico simplemente era maleducado, ¿por qué cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarse y que éste tuviera otro mal día? Simplemente lo ignoró también y se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde su amigo le había mencionado que estaban los libros, ya que él había pasado ya para echar un vistazo y entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con el chino.

Minghao le dijo que el bibliotecario aunque callado era muy educado y si no eras de los que causaba alboroto te ayudaba a encontrar los libros que necesitabas, e incluso le hizo algunas recomendaciones de otros que le pudieran servir. Mingyu miró por encima de la estantería hacia el mostrador con una ceja alzada con incredulidad, y no pudo imaginarse al chico que se hallaba sentado ayudando a nadie, empezó a creer que su amigo estaba loco por haber dicho eso del bibliotecario. 

Cuando ya tuvo los libros se dirigió al mostrador donde dejó los libros y sacó su carné de estudiante “Me llevaré estos”  
El chico sin mirarle dejo el móvil y cogió los libros “Tienes un mes” se los devolvió y volvió a su móvil sin siquiera mirar a Mingyu una vez.

El más alto solo cogió los libros y decidió salir de allí antes de decirle a aquel chico que debía ser más agradable con la gente que entraba que no podía tratarlos así, pero se mordió la lengua y salió de aquel lugar lo antes posible para evitar decir nada.

Decidió entrar antes a la cafetería y así ayudar a Seokmin y olvidar el incidente con el bibliotecario, cuando llegó la puerta estaba aún cerrada pero podía ver al chico dentro limpiando las mesas, golpeó la puerta para llamar su atención y vio como el chico daba un pequeño brincó y se llevaba sus manos al pecho y giraba con una cara asustada.

Al abrir la puerta Mingyu le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa avergonzado “Lo siento no quería asustarte” se frotaba la parte de atrás de la nuca.  
Seokmin sonrió alegremente y gesticuló con sus manos para que pasara “No pasa nada, ¿por qué has venido antes?” le preguntó el chico mientras volvía a cerrar con llave la puerta.  
“Es que estaba en la biblioteca cogiendo unos libros y como estaba cerca y no quería ir a casa otra vez he decidido venir a ayudar un poco” dijo con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.  
El más bajo le pasó la escoba para que lo ayudará “Gracias por entrar antes”  
Mingyu se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y entonces frunció el ceño al recordar al chico de la biblioteca “Además quería entretenerme para olvidar lo que me ha pasado con el bibliotecario”  
El otro chico se giró para mirarlo curioso por lo que dijo, toda la universidad conocía al bibliotecario de la universidad y sabía que Mingyu era torpe así la cosa podría haber salido bastante mal juntandolos “¿Qué te pasó?”  
El alto bufó “Te puedes creer que el cliente borde del otro día estaba allí trabajando” Seokmin lo miro confundido porque sabía que Junhui no trabajaba allí, solo era amigo del bibliotecario “Y allí también fue desagradable, él es simplemente borde” sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba el palo de la escoba en sus manos.  
“Pero Jun no trabaja allí, el chico de la biblioteca es---” el más alto lo corto y no pudo siquiera acabar su frase.  
Mingyu apretaba los ojos en desagrado al recordar “¿Y qué hacía allí?” suspiró y empezó a barrer otra vez “Bueno da igual, al menos sé que si vuelvo a ir no estará allí” y Seokmin quiso negar aquella afirmación y decirle que Jun era amigo íntimo del bibliotecario y siempre estaba allí pero su móvil empezó a sonar y se fue a la parte trasera a contestar la llamada dejando al chico nuevo limpiando el establecimiento.

Conforme iban pasando los días más cómodo estaba trabajando en la cafetería, seguía teniendo algún que otro accidente pero ya controlaba la cafetera y se había aprendido algunos de los pedidos de los regulares de memoria, incluso el de aquel chico que detestaba porque aún casi después de una semana de que Mingyu le sirviera con una gran y falsa sonrisa éste jamás la devolvió. Con Seokmin era algo más agradable y no conseguía entender el porque, ya no tardaba en hacer sus cafés y siempre lo atendía con una sonrisa.

Mingyu no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato de la gente, siempre solían ser más o menos agradables con él y cuando conocían al más alto y veían que era un amor de persona siempre acababa haciendo más amigos, pero aquel cliente regular no daba su brazo a torcer y no sentía ni una pizca de interés en el alto moreno que lo atendía con una sonrisa de anuncio en la cafetería. Y para ser honestos aquello molestaba al moreno porque no estaba acostumbrado a no agradar a la gente y por eso al coincidir con Minghao en casa en su día libre le comentó lo que le molestaba.

Cuando se lo comento Minghao se rió de él “No a todo el mundo le vas a caer bien” explicó su amigo mientras se mensajeaba por móvil con Soonyoung.  
Mingyu respondió con un infantil puchero “Pero yo siempre le caigo bien a todos”  
El más bajo se levantó del sofá que compartían y lo miró encogiéndose de hombros como si la situación no fuera tan grave “Bueno, ya no” dijo simplemente antes de irse con la bolsa de deporte al estudio de danza para dar clases y dejar a un gran bebé atrás quejándose sobre que no podía ser cierto.

Mingyu simplemente aceptó las palabras de su amigo y vió que tenía razón, no siempre podría agradar a todos, lo que no sabía en aquel momento es que aquel chico sería su primera conexión con su amigo de la infancia, él único que podría llegar a ayudarlo.

-ooo-

Wonwoo se despertó como siempre, apagó su alarma y se estiró en la cama hasta que estaba lo suficientemente despejado para levantarse, cogió el móvil de la mesita y vio que tenía varios mensajes de su amigo Jun, en todos le preguntaba lo mismo y él simplemente respondió con un corto no, no le apetecía comer fuera y tampoco tenía mucho dinero para derrochar. Después de enviar la respuesta recibió un mensaje de Jun al segundo y supo que esa mañana sería más larga de lo normal, a este no contestó y lo dejo en visto.

Se alegraba que no compartía clases con su amigo porque así podría escabullirse y comer como siempre en la cafetería de la universidad como hacía siempre, Wonwoo era una persona de costumbres y no le gustaba mucho cambiar su rutina diaria.

Pero cuando llegó a la universidad fue abordado por el chico que había estado ignorando “No es agradable ser ignorado por tú mejor amigo” dijo con un leve puchero mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Wonwoo que solo suspiró cansadamente.  
“Pensé que captarías el mensaje más rápido” se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando ignorando al chico que estaba detrás de él lloriqueando.  
“Vamos Wonu” le decía el chico sin rendirse, porque si una cosa era Jun era ser persistente hasta el punto que Wonwoo aceptaba o lo mataba “No seas así”  
Se paró y se frotó el puente de su nariz resoplando ante la persistencia de su amigo “Jun, no tengo dinero y no me apetece salir a comer” se giró para encarar al otro que le hacía un puchero al cual solo respondió rodando sus ojos.  
“Pues entonces vamos a la hora de la cena” le respondía ahora con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera ganado.  
Wonwoo lo miró con una ceja alzada “¿No vas a parar hasta que acepte, verdad?” vió como su amigo reía y asentía con la cabeza “Vale, cenaremos”  
El chico dio un salto de alegría al ver que su amigo cedió al final “Perfecto, te recojo sobre las ocho en tu apartamento” fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria hacia su clase.

Las clases de Jun estaban en la otra punta del campus, pero aún así había ido hasta allí para convencer a Wonwoo para salir y esta fue una de las razones que él acabó accediendo a salir con el otro. Además hacía tiempo que no pasaban rato solos y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, últimamente solo habían estado en la biblioteca o en la clínica y esos o eran momentos en los que no podían realmente hablar de cómo estaba yendo todo en sus vidas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza ante la alegría de su mejor amigo Wonwoo empezó a caminar hacía su clase, los pasillos estaban más llenos que normalmente, porque él solía entrar más temprano a clase, justamente para evitar esto. En su camino a clase chocó contra un chico y cayó al suelo debido al impacto, bufo cuando impactó contra el suelo pudo sentir como un punzante dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

El chico frente a él se arrodillo para mirarlo mejor “Lo siento, no estaba mirando” le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y a recoger los libros que se habían caído “De verdad lo siento mucho…” el chico que era de la misma complexión física que él se quedó ahora mirándolo fijamente, lo cual lo incómodo “Tú eres el chico que me ayudo en la biblioteca”  
Wonwoo alzó una ceja sorprendido y entonces sus ceño se frunció intentando recordar “Ah, el chico que necesitaba los libros para un trabajo de bioquímica” vio como el chico asentía alegre al ser reconocido.  
“Sí ese mismo” reía el chico mientras le devolvía los libros que había recogido del suelo “Siento haberte tirado es que voy tarde y no estaba mirando por donde iba” hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa ante el asalto y el empujón que le dio.  
Pero el más mayor solo ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza “No pasa nada” y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le acaba de decir el chico “¿No ibas tarde?”  
El chico miró a su reloj de muñeca y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe “Mierda, no llego” salió corriendo pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo volvió a girarse “Lo siento de verdad” Wonwoo solo hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia y siguió su camino.

Cuando lo vio entrar a la biblioteca la primera vez con pasos inseguros supo que el chico sería nuevo allí y ya había escuchado las historias que circulaban del terrorífico bibliotecario, y como lo vio tan cauteloso decidió ayudarlo y demostrarle que él no era como iban diciendo por el resto del campus, a no ser que no te comportaras como era debido en una biblioteca, entonces sí puede que Wonwoo se convirtiera en el monstruo de las historias que circulaban. El menor había sido muy respetuoso y educado y por eso Wonwoo le ayudó aún más en encontrar mejor libros que los que comentaba el profesor en clase. 

-ooo-

Su turno en la biblioteca término a las siete como siempre, salió solo de allí porque Jun se había marchado antes porque tenía que ir a entregar un trabajo a un profesor personalmente, pero aún así se había pasado por allí para entregarle su dosis diaria de cafeína como cada tarde y se lo agradeció como siempre, porque sin esa pequeña dosis sabía que se dormiría en la tranquila biblioteca.

En un momento llego a casa y se encontró a su compañero de apartamento a punto de salir, suponía que ya se iría hacia el estudio de danza, donde daba clases a otros chicos que querían aprender. Si Wonwoo era honesto diría que el único momento que veía que Soonyoung se concentraba era cuando estaba bailando, era serio y centraba toda su loca energía en ello, era en el momento en que consideraba que su amigo no eran tan ruidoso ni molesto como normalmente.

Soonyoung lo vió acercarse y sonrió al instante “Wonu” el mencionado suspiró al ver la energía que ya irradiaba de él más bajo.  
“¿Hoy no era tu día libre?” preguntó mientras abría la puerta del apartamento que compartían.  
El otro asintió “Es que tengo que ir para hablar con el director del centro” le explicaba y sus cejas se fruncieron un poco.  
“No cenaré en casa hoy…” cuando se giró vio como su amigo ya estaba saltando por las escaleras corriendo y simplemente suspiró porque no era la primera vez que Soonyoung lo dejaba así con la palabra en la boca “Se lo pondré en un post-it en la nevera”

Después de cerrar la puerta tras él se dirigió a su habitación para coger ropa en la que cambiarse después de la ducha, porque necesitaba una urgente, aunque no había sido uno de sus días raros, a veces sentía como que necesitaba estar limpio. Era una manía que tenía desde que perdió su memoria, Jeonghan le había dicho que podía ser un reflejo de su antiguo yo el cual era muy limpio y le gustaba mucho ducharse seguido, y él simplemente aceptó la explicación ya que no tenía ninguna otra.  
Al pensar eso pensó en que pronto era su siguiente visita con él, de verdad que Wonwoo intentaba recordar aunque fuera algo pero su mente siempre estaba en blanco, como si simplemente no hubiera nada allí. Jeonghan siempre le ha dicho que no se estrese que puede ser por muchas razones que todavía no haya recordado nada, pero Wonwoo no pensaba igual porque lo más normal es que hubiera recordado al menos a su madre, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer y lo hacía sentir mal.

Las frías gotas que empezaron a caer sobre su rostro lo alejaron de aquellos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que llevaba debajo de la ducha más tiempo del normal, eso era algo que también le pasaba mucho desde el accidente, simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos y Jeonghan le había dicho que no se preocupara mientras esos pensamientos fueran positivos, a esto Wonwoo no pudo responder porque él se echaba la culpa de no poder recordar, no podía ser culpa de nadie más que de él. Y él sabía que esos no eran pensamientos positivos.

Se vio en el reflejo del espejo del baño que se veía borroso aún por el vaho, al principio él se repugno de su propio cuerpo cuando lo vio por primera vez, habían cicatrices por toda su piel y otras marcas que no sabían que eran, su madre le dijo que las consiguió en el accidente que le reseteo la cabeza. Pero era aún y no podía ver directamente su reflejo sin sentir una sensación extraña en su pecho, como si su corazón se encogiera, nadie nunca entró en detalles sobre cómo había sido su accidente así que siempre pensó que tendría que haber sido horrible y no se atrevió a preguntar.

Con un leve suspiró se enrollo una toalla en el torso y empezó a secarse el cabello de espaldas al espejo, cuando estuvo menos húmedo se vistió con la ropa que había traído y recogió las toallas mojadas del suelo y las llevó al canasto de la ropa sucia, ya estaba casi lleno así que suponía que durante el fin de semana le tocaría hacer la colada. 

Fue de camino al salón donde disfrutaría de un libro en la paz de su hogar mientras esperaba a su amigo antes de ir a cenar, y como siempre las horas pasaron como si fueran segundos y ya alguien se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento tocando el timbre, sus ojos se alzaron del libro y miró al reloj de pared del salón, vio que eran las ocho y poco y supo enseguida que solo podía ser Jun, así que cogió su cartera, el móvil y las llaves.

Cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba su mejor amigo esperándolo con una gran sonrisa “¿Listo, Wonu?” le preguntó alegre.  
Wonwoo asintió con una suave sonrisa en sus labios “¿Donde iremos?”  
“Tranquilo, sé que este mes vas algo corto de pasta, así que he pensado en ir al restaurante ese tan barato que vamos con Soonyoung” explicó Jun mientras caminaban hacia su coche para ir hacía el sitio, porque estaba cerca del estudio de danza de Soonyoung que estaba un poco lejos del apartamento.

Como siempre el camino en coche hacia el pequeño restaurante fue ameno, porque con Jun siempre tenía algo de qué hablar y esto a veces le sorprendía porque eran bastante opuestos en cuanto a personalidades, Jun era alguien más sociable que él y aunque a veces podría parecer algo raro tenía más facilidad que Wonwoo a la hora de conocer a más gente.

Como siempre el restaurante estaba algo lleno y un camarero les hizo esperarse un poco, mientras esperaban a que alguien se marchará para poder sentarse y disfrutar de una cena con su amigo un chico muy alto lo miró con los ojos abiertos y de repente estaba enfrente a él gesticulando exageradamente, Wonwoo entró en pánico al instante.

El chico lo abrazó y él solo sintió como su cuerpo se paralizó ante el contacto del extraño, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez “Sabía que te encontraría” el chico se separó un poco y Wonwoo todo lo que vio antes de ser alejado del extraño fue una amplia sonrisa de colmillos que le removió algo por dentro.  
Jun los separó y se interpuso en el camino del gigante “¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?” le chillaba al otro chico que solo intentaba acercarse a Wonwoo desesperadamente.  
Y aquello solo lo asustó más “Jun” dijo en un mero susurro pero su amigo le escucho porque enseguida se giró para ver si estaba bien, pero no lo estaba “Aire” fue todo lo que pudo decir pero su amigo entendió claramente.

Jun antes de salir amenazó al chico para que se mantuviera alejado de ellos y Wonwoo pudo ver como alguien por detrás cogía al chico más alto y lo frenaba, mientras era acompañado afuera del restaurante por su amigo. Entraron en el coche en silencio y Jun empezó a conducir en dirección a su apartamento, porque después de tantos años sabía que cuando Wonwoo tenía uno de sus pequeños ataques de ansiedad necesitaba la seguridad de su hogar para poder calmarse.

Una vez en casa todo lo que Wonwoo recuerda es a su amigo ayudándolo a ponerse más cómodo y tumbarlo en su cama para que descansará, el momento que su cuerpo hizo contacto con la suavidad de su cama fue como si se apagara y cayó rendido antes los brazos de morfeo. Esa noche Wonwoo volvió a soñar.


	3. Tristeza

_Mingyu siempre era conocido por ser el niño más alegre de la clase, siempre con una dulce sonrisa para sus compañeros e intentando que todos estuvieran contentos, pero había momentos en los que él también estaba triste aunque era mucho más raro de ver, esto realmente preocupaba a su mejor amigo._

_Como cada tarde desde que se conocieron habían ido al parque a jugar pero Wonwoo podía notar que su amigo no estaba contento, podía ver como su sonrisa era más pequeña y cuando se pensaba que no lo miraba desaparecía de su cara. Y le dolió que su mejor amigo no confiará en él para contarle cuando estaba mal también, no eran amigos solo para jugar también lo eran para los malos momentos o eso siempre decía Mingyu cuando lo defendía de los abusones._

_“Gyu” el más bajito se acercó a su amigo que estaba arrodillado acariciando a Manchitas “¿Estás triste?” Wonwoo era un niño directo, quizás por eso tenía tantos problemas, porque decía lo que pensaba y no daba vueltas._  
Mingyu se giró de golpe asustando al gatito que salió corriendo y forzó otra sonrisa “Pero que dices, claro que no” sacudió su cabeza negando eso pero tragó saliva cuando vio la mirada de decepción que le dio su amigo.  
Wonwoo se mordió el labio inferior “Siempre me dices que no es malo llorar cuando estás triste, pero tú lo estás y sonríes” el más alto se sorprendió porque ni siquiera en casa se habían dado cuenta que no estaba como siempre.  
Suspiró porque sabía que no podía esconder nada de su mejor amigo, después de todo no había nadie que lo conociera mejor que él “Es solo…” su labio inferior empezó a temblar y Wonwoo lo abrazó con fuerza “No me quiero ir”  
El más bajito se separó para mirarlo a la cara con confusión “¿A dónde te vas?” pregunto ahora sintiendo temor por la respuesta.  
“Escuché a mamá hablando por teléfono el otro día” sus lágrimas ahora caían libremente por sus mejillas “Yo no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar siempre contigo, Wonu” decía el menor mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba entre sus brazos ahora.  
Wonwoo intentó tranquilizarse porque ahora su amigo le necesitaba entero “Vamos a hablar con tu mamá y se lo explicamos” el menor lo miró con la cara roja y sorbiendo la nariz, así que con su manga limpió las empapadas mejillas y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa “Ya verás como entiende que no te puedes ir, que los mejores amigos no se pueden separar” aquellas palabras hicieron aminorar su tristeza. 

_Ya que para niños de su edad aquello tenía una lógica aplastante y por lo tanto los adultos no los separarían cuando los escucharán decir aquello. Por suerte para ellos la madre de Mingyu solo estaba hablando con su hermana por teléfono sobre que iría para vacaciones a visitar al resto de la familia, a la mujer le enterneció como los dos habían venido juntos con sus argumentos sobre porque debían quedarse siempre juntos._

_Después de aquello Mingyu no volvió a intentar esconder sus sentimientos y mostró sus sentimientos tal y como los sentía, eso hizo que se unieran aún más y su amistad se fortaleciera, porque aunque uno de los dos estaba triste siempre tendrían un hombro donde llorar y alguien que los escucharía en sus malos momentos._

-ooo-

Todavía no sabía como reaccionar, se encontraba aún en medio de aquel restaurante junto a su amigo Hao, que le hablaba pero no era capaz de entender que le decía, su cabeza todavía estaba sumergida en la sensación de tener a Wonwoo entre sus brazos, estaba aún más guapo que antes y había crecido en altura, seguía siendo igual de delgado que antes, pero su presencia era la misma y nadie le podría convencer de lo contrario.

Aquel chico que lo miró como si estuviera loco cuando lo abrazo era su mejor amigo Jeon Wonwoo.

Minghao lo arrastró fuera del local después de que un camarero les pidiera amablemente que salieran y no obstruyeran la salida “Min” llamó a su amigo que solo boqueo y pestañeo mientras su mirada se fijaba en la nada “¿Me piensas decir qué pasó allí dentro?”  
El más alto se giró hacia él con una expresión de dolor “Wonu” entonces sus ojos miraron a sus temblorosas manos que momentos antes habían sujetado al chico.  
“Como no hables más claro, no me voy a enterar” chasqueo sus dedos enfrente del chico que seguía perdido en su mente y vio que aquello conseguía hacerlo reaccionar.  
Mingyu lo cogió de los hombros y lo sacudió “Era él” dijo casi histérico y antes de que su amigo pudiera decirle que se calmará continuo “Era Wonwoo, mi mejor amigo. Él estaba en el restaurante” zarandeo a Hao que lo mató con la mirada antes de apartar sus manos de sus hombros “Wonwoo está aquí”  
Había algo que él no estaba entendiendo de todo esto “Si era tu amigo del que tanto hablas, ¿por que se ha ido sin más?” dijo cruzando sus brazos y vio como se fruncía el ceño del más alto.  
“No lo sé, yo solo lo abracé y entonces el chico con el que estaba me apartó de mala manera” todavía podía recordar cómo los ojos de Wonwoo se habían tornado confusos ante su acción y aquello lo molestaba.  
Minghao suspiro pesadamente “Mira Min, creo que esto lo estás llevando muy lejos” cuando vio que su amigo quería refutar eso alzó la mano para pararlo “Si era tu amigo como tú crees, ¿por qué se fue y no se alegro de verte otra vez?” vio como sus hombros se hundían ante esa pregunta y Hao se sintió mal por ser tan directo pero lo tenía que hacer “Sé que de verdad quieres volver a verlo, pero es probable que ese chico no sea Wonwoo” le dolía ver a su amigo tan triste pero debía despertar y dejar de perseguir un fantasma.  
“Hao, por favor” vio como el más alto intentaba no romper a llorar allí “Ayúdame” sabía que se tendría que haber negado y no seguir con esta locura porque solo le causaría más tristeza a su amigo cuando descubriera que el chico no era Wonwoo.  
Pero simplemente no pudo “De acuerdo”

Aquella noche fue la primera vez en sus vidas que caminaron en silencio hacia casa, Mingyu se mantuvo cabizbajo y en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos y Hao pensaba que ya había sido bastante duro con el chico para dejarlo tranquilo al menos por ahora, porque si su amigo caía él estaría allí para ayudarlo a levantarse las veces que haga falta, después de todo los amigos estaban para eso, ¿no?

Al día siguiente cuando fue a despertar a Mingyu como de costumbre se encontró la habitación vacía lo que le preocupó, lo busco por el apartamento y lo encontró en la cocina mirando fijamente una caja de cereales vacía lo que le preocupó en demasía, porque parecía que su amigo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Se acercó a él con cuidado y posó su mano sobre el hombro del más alto que ni siquiera se inmuto “¿Min?” preguntó acercándose más al chico y al estar casi al lado de su cara pudo ver las grandes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos “¿No has dormido?”  
Mingyu bostezo antes de contestar a su amigo “Un poco” cuando vio la ceja alzada de su amigo que no le creía se rindió “No podía dejar de pensar en que pasó y entonces me di cuenta de algo” dijo emocionado y Hao vio como sus ojos brillaban con alegría.  
“Deberías descansar, Min” bufo y camino hacia los estantes para buscar algo para desayunar, cuando noto que Mingyu no decía nada miró por encima de su hombro para verlo con el ceño fruncido y solo pudo suspirar “¿Qué es lo que has pensado?” acabo preguntando.  
El más alto se alegró ante la pregunta “Después de pensar detenidamente en lo que pasó me di cuenta de que el chico que se llevó a Wonwoo era el maleducado” explicó levantándose de su asiento y tirando la caja vacía de cereales que tenía en sus manos a la basura “Vas a asaltarle después de que salga de la cafetería”  
Minghao lo miró incrédulo al escuchar el plan que le contó su amigo “Creo que no estás pensando ahora mismo”   
Sacudió su cabeza “No, no. Si que estoy pensando” dijo emocionado mientras se acercaba a su amigo “Como cada tarde yo le prepararé sus dos cafés y tú lo esperarás fuera y le preguntarás por Wonwoo. Es una idea genial” en sus labios se esbozó una gran sonrisa.  
“No lo es, es una idea nefasta” respondió Hao mientras se alejaba de su amigo para sentarse y desayunar “¿Qué te hace pensar que ese chico siquiera me contestará?” alzó una ceja en cuestión hacia Mingyu.  
Pero el chico solo sonrió más ampliamente “Quien ha dicho que le tengas que preguntar amablemente” Hao podía ver ahora sus colmillos y sinceramente no podía creer que su inocente amigo le estuviera insinuando que coaccionará al chico aquel con violencia.  
“Directamente has perdido la cabeza, Min” dijo con un pesado suspiro y entonces miró fijamente a su amigo “¿Tanto te importa volver a encontrar al tal Wonwoo?” dependiendo de la respuesta Hao sabía que lo ayudaría como fuera, quizás él también estaba perdiendo la cabeza.  
Pudo observar como los oscuros ojos de Mingyu empezaban a brillar con algo que jamás había visto antes “Hao, encontrar a Wonu es lo único que necesito. Hay tantas cosas que no pude decirle, me arrepiento tanto. Quiero, no, necesito volver a verlo” sus palabras eran sinceras y como un necio solo pudo asentir.  
“Vale, lo haré” aceptó en resignación y de golpe sintió dos brazos alzarlo de la silla y abrazarlo con fuerza.  
Mingyu lo estrujó contra su pecho en gratitud “Gracias, eres el mejor” chillaba emocionado al ver que por fin su amigo accedió a ayudarlo con su plan.

Así que esa misma tarde pusieron su plan en marcha o eso les hubiera gustado porque aquel chico no apareció en toda la tarde y aquello realmente entristeció a Mingyu, porque ese chico era su única conexión con Wonwoo. Claro que si Mingyu lo reconoció también podía significar que el chico lo hizo, pero el más alto no creía que ese chico le hubiera prestado algo de atención como para saber que era él que trabajaba en la cafetería cercana a la universidad. 

Seokmin se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa “Seguro que viene mañana, no te preocupes” intentó animar al gran chico y pensó que lo consiguió cuando Mingyu le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Como en el pasado una simple sonrisa podía engañar a cualquiera, solo él sabía cómo de verdad se sentía y por eso no se rendiría, no importa cuantos obstáculos se encontrarán en su camino Mingyu recuperaría a su mejor amigo, si el chico borde de la cafetería no venía hoy lo intentaría mañana y al siguiente, cada día hasta que por fin lo atrapará. Ahora estaría incluso más atento en los pasillos de la universidad, miraría a todos lados solo para encontrarlo, lo haría.

Cuando su turno terminó vio que Minghao lo había esperado fuera “Mañana lo volveremos a intentar” fue todo lo que le dijo su amigo antes de empezar a caminar hacia casa en silencio.

Minghao jamás podría ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía a Wonwoo, pero para él el chico era un verdadero amigo y lo apreciaba más que a nadie, porque sabía que podía contar con él en todo momento y siempre lo apoyaría no importaba cuan locas eran sus ideas, y eso se lo estaba demostrando ahora. Y es como Wonwoo le dijo una vez, los amigos están para lo bueno y lo malo, sinó no puedes confiar en ellos y Hao siempre estaba allí para él.

-ooo-

Tuvieron suerte porque al día siguiente aquel chico entró a la cafetería y como siempre le pidió dos cafés, cuando Mingyu cruzó miradas con él pudo ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos pero el más alto se contuvo y no causó una escena allí mismo porque sabía que Hao lo pillaría fuera y le sacaría toda la información necesaria. Después de darle sus cafés con una sonrisa el chico los cogió de mala gana de sus manos y salió de allí y Mingyu no podía estar más feliz.

Minghao lo vio y se acercó a él “Hey” vio como el chico pegaba un pequeño brinco asustado y se giraba para mirarlo “Tengo que hablar contigo”  
“Lo siento, pero creo que me confundes con otro” dijo con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo porque un desconocido lo paraba.  
Este suspiro cansado “¿Eres amigo de Wonwoo?” y notó como el mayor se tensaba ante la mención de ese nombre y lo miraba sin expresión alguna.  
“¿Quién eres?” le preguntó el chico entre dientes, se notaba que no le agradaba que preguntarán por Wonwoo.  
“Soy Xu Minghao, amigo del chico que está dentro” señaló a la cafetería y vio como los ojos del otro se abrieron de golpe “Solo quiere saber si el chico que vio en el restaurante es Wonwoo”  
Jun bufó y miró de mala manera hacia la cafetería “Mira, dile a tu amigo que se olvide de Wonwoo, ni siquiera lo conoce” le respondió con rabia, pero Hao notó que esa hostilidad iba dirigida a su amigo solamente.  
“Si es Wonwoo, si que se conocen” contraatacó Hao cansado de la hostilidad del chico “Min, solo quiere hablar con él”  
“Bueno Wonu no quiere, fin de la conversación” dijo el mayor y empezó a caminar para irse pero paró y se volteó a encarar a Hao “Dile a tu amigo que se olvide de Wonu” sentenció y se fue sin siquiera esperar por su respuesta.

Minghao bufo molesto al otro chico ante su actitud y entendió porque Mingyu dijo que era tan desagradable siquiera tratar de hablar con él, el chico era borde e intratable. Pero ahora no sabía como decirle a su amigo como la conversación había ido de mal y el mensaje que le dejó no era algo que deseaba comunicarle, pero sabía que ni siquiera esto pararía a Mingyu de tratar de encontrar a Wonwoo otra vez. Y él estaría allí para su amigo.

Cuando entró otra vez a la cafetería le partió el alma ver como Mingyu se alegraba tanto de verlo, se mordió el labio y se acercó al chico “¿Qué?¿Qué te ha dicho?” preguntaba curioso por saber.  
Hao suspiró pesadamente “Min, el chico no quería hablar mucho” vio como su expresión cayó y sus oscuros ojos se apagaron “El chico que viste en el restaurante si se llama Wonwoo, pero éste dijo que te olvidarás de él” los ojos del más alto ahora se centraban en la bayeta que tenía en la mano “Escúchame Kim Mingyu” vio que ahora alzó la vista para observarlo “Encontraremos a Wonwoo”  
Mingyu asintió más alegre “Sí” susurró suavemente sin fuerzas, porque aunque sabía que su amigo no se detendría y lo ayudaría hasta el final, simplemente dolía porque se había hecho ilusiones ya.

Volver a ver a Jeon Wonwoo para él era como un sueño, y había estado tan cerca hace unos minutos atrás que ver el resultado ahora de cómo la burbuja en la que había estado desde que lo vió entrar en la cafetería le estallaba en la cara para despertarlo y hacerle ver la realidad, en la cual Wonwoo no estaba junto a él y sinceramente dolía.

-ooo-

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el blanco techo de su habitación, podía escuchar su despertador sonar a su derecha pero su mente estaba todavía perdida en aquel sueño que había tenido, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Desde que tuvo ese incidente con aquel chico no había dejado de tener los mismos sueños recurrentes y no sabían si estaban relacionados con alguna memoria de su pasado.

El sueño siempre era el mismo, estaba su yo más pequeño junto a otro niño jugando en un parque solos, pero de la cara del otro niño solo podía ver una sonrisa con colmillos y nada más, cuando el chico le hablaba solo escuchaba un molesto zumbido en sus orejas y no importa cuanto le preguntaba al chico que decía siempre oía lo mismo. Y empezó a pensar que quizás era una memoria de su pasado pero aún no estaba seguro, porque era una persona racional y sabía que no debía fiarse de los sueños, que no siempre tenían un significado real y eran compilaciones de varios sucesos que te habían pasado y tu mente simplemente los reproducía de una manera rara.

Así que de momento decidió ignorarlos y no contarle a nadie sobre ellos, era solo un dolor de cabeza y nada más de momento. Se sobo las sienes y se tumbó de lado para ver como su despertador seguía vibrando en la mesita de noche y sonando, pero no sentía fuerzas para alzar su mano y apagarlo, sentía que aún seguía bajo la influencia de su sueño y no podía moverse.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y vio como su amigo Jun entró con una expresión de preocupación a la habitación “¿Sabes que hora es? Acabo de despertar a Soonyoung” estiró su mano para alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo “¿Qué te pasa, Wonu?” se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a su amigo que seguía en aquel modo apático y en silencio y le preocupaba verlo así “Estás así desde que viste aquel chico” susurro para sí mismo más que para su amigo “¿Le conoces?”  
Wonwoo se incorporó en la cama y miró a su amigo a los ojos “Era la primera vez que le veía, pero él parecía conocerme...” quedó pensativo después de ello pero volvió a la realidad cuando escucho un gran ruido provenir de la cocina “¿Qué fue eso?”  
Jun se encogió de hombros “Probablemente Soonyoung preparandote algo para desayunar” dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como Wonwoo lanzaba las sábanas lejos para salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Y Wonwoo ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar allí, un completo desastre, Soonyoung tenía la entrada prohibida en la cocina desde que la hizo explotar tostando el pan y desde entonces cocinaba Wonwoo, que no era muy bueno cocinando pero al menos no corrían el riesgo de destruir su apartamento.

Soonyoung le sonrió desde el suelo con una olla en la cabeza “Buenos días, Wonu” vió como el mencionado suspiraba cansado y solo se pudo rascar su nuca avergonzado “Quería prepararte algo para desayunar” explico ahora algo desanimado por haber causado más problemas.  
Wonwoo se sentó en el suelo frente a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa “Gracias, Soon” le quitó la olla de la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo luego sus ojos miraron al desastre en el cual se había convertido la cocina “¿Y si mejor desayunamos fuera?” preguntó tranquilo y vió que esto ánimo a su amigo que asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina.  
Pero no estuvo solo por mucho rato porque Jun apareció a su lado y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo “También te tienes que cambiar para salir”

Aquel día sus dos amigos decidieron acompañarlo todo el día y se saltarían las clases, debido a que los dos habían notado un pequeño cambio en su comportamiento, había estado más en sus pensamientos y les preocupaba, así que decidieron pasar todo el día fuera después de desayunar. Wonwoo agradeció la compañía y el salir a pasar rato con ellos, de verdad le ayudó a dejar de pensar en sus extraños sueños y se sintió más relajado.  
-ooo-

Al día siguiente volvió a la rutina como siempre, despertarse temprano, despertar a su amigo y salir pronto hacia la universidad donde atendió todas sus clases y habló con sus profesores por la materia que se había saltado, le ofrecieron notas ya que sabían que Wonwoo no era muy social y no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros, después como siempre fue a su amada biblioteca.

La tarde en la biblioteca fue más tranquila de lo normal y lo agradeció porque su cabeza le había estado matando desde que se despertó, se sobo las sienes y suspiró cansado antes de que pudiera tomarse algo para el dolor la puerta de la biblioteca y alzó su mirada para ver a su amigo entrar con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Qué te pasa, Jun?” preguntó preocupado por ver esa expresión en él, no era la habitual, Jun era un chico más risueño y pocas veces se enfadaba, pero parecía irritado.  
Jun se sentó junto a él en el mostrador y le dio su café “Voy a tener que cambiar de cafetería” bufó irritado.  
Esto le hizo alzar las cejas sorprendido ante lo que dijo, porque sabía que esa era la cafetería favorita de su amigo “¿Por qué?”  
“El gigante del restaurante que te ataco de la nada trabaja allí” después de escuchar eso sintió como su corazón se contraía en su pecho.  
“Ignoralo y ya está” fue lo que le dijo a su amigo y vio como éste bufaba y se frotaba el pelo desesperadamente.  
“Eso fue lo que hice, pero un amigo suyo me estaba esperando fuera para preguntar por ti” los ojos de Jun ahora se centraron en la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo.  
Wonwoo parpadeo no entendiendo el porqué aquel chico quería saber de él “¿Por mi?” su ceño se frunció y sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigir su vista otra vez a su café “Se ha confundido de persona seguramente, no lo conozco” dijo suavemente y aún sintió aquella punzada molesta en su pecho, la cual ignoró.  
“Lo sé, por eso le dije que no molestarán más” dijo Jun quejándose de cuan insistente había sido el amigo al querer saber de él. 

Wonwoo solo escuchó todo lo que dijó del amigo del gigante aquel que le abrazó en el restaurante, pudó ver que sus ojos en ocasiones se iluminaban aunque su cara fuera una de irritación, inconscientemente se había fijado en aquel chico y Wonwoo lo supo notar antes que él, le hizo gracia y no dijo nada más.

Ahora su mente volvía aquel chico alto de piel morena que se había abalanzado sobre él nada más entrar en el restaurante con Jun, se sintió paralizado cuando fue rodeado por aquellos cálidos brazos pero en su interior se sintió tranquilo, sereno, como si nada malo le pudiera pasar con aquel chico y quizás eso hizo que entrará en pánico, porque nunca antes había tenido esa sensación con nadie.


End file.
